narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kijo
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate=April 7 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=66 |age-part2= |rank-part1= |rank-part2= |classification= |occupations=Lawmaker of Taishō Council |nature type=Wind Release, Earth Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai= |academy age=10 |chunin age=13 |affiliations=Land of Focus |clan=Hatake Clan |teams=Taishō Council |parents= |shippuden=No }} is a councilor and lawmaker of the Taishō Council. She prides herself on the strength of her disposition and the capabilities of her techniques. A former kunoichi, she continues to train to this day, despite having retired from the forces decades earlier. A member of Konoha's Hatake Clan, she chooses not to claim their surname, noting that any progress she made as an individual would be immediately overshadowed by comparisons to Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake. There is also the murkiness surrounding her parents death and the fact that other members never reached out to help them or her. Creating a bitterness of sorts that serves as a further obstacle towards reconciliation. Thus, she carefully ignores the Hatake and references to them at every interval, focused on preserving the well-being of her "true" family. Background Tough. That is how Kijo would describe her life as an orphan in the streets of an unknown land, where many thought that she was nothing more than a joke, and where life was an empty promise. Born to unknown parents who died a few years after she was born, Kijo found herself a beggar on the unforgiving streets, with nothing but a sword that was given to her by her parents as protection. It was here that she met the one who was to become the future daimyo of the nation, and where she found her first true friend. Taken in by the future daimyo's family, she was taught alongside the future daimyo about some of the shinobi arts, including basic techniques that the Land of Equilibrium was known for. It was not enough; as Kijo yearned to become more than just a second rate kuniochi, and eventually wore down the future daimyo's parents to allow her and the future daimyo to enroll in the Land of Equilibrium's Academy. She passed with flying colors as whole, though she would be the first to admit that she never really "excelled" at anything per say. She was more of a jack of all trades, knowing a little bit of ninjutsu, a little bit of taijutsu, having some knowledge of genjutsu and how to avoid it, and having experience with kenjutsu from her years of fending for herself on the streets. As such, while the Daimyo left the shinobi world to prepare to become the Land of Equilibrium's next Daimyo, Kijo continued to rise up the ranks of the shinobi world, though she refused to consider herself anything more than a kuniochi trying to find her way in the world. Through practice and hard work, she found herself a member of the Taisho Council, despite being only 18, and was giving the title of "Lady of the Law" because of her extreme devotion to the organization and running of the Land of Equilibrium. As Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Holy Arts Kenjutsu Taijutsu Intelligence Trivia *Kijo's current appearance is based on Joshu Kasei from Psycho Pass. Her younger years are derived from Yukino Agria of Fairy Tail. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality